Discord is My Big Daddy
by floweredangel22
Summary: When Discord sacrifices himself to a dangerous portal that leads to the human world, he meets a mysterious child named Elena, who frees him from her own mother, who considers Discord dangerous to mankind. He soon discovers that using any bit of his magic can have disastrous results on Earth. Together, Elena and Discord evade Mother's forces and try to get Discord back home.
1. Retribution

_Discord, are you afraid of my mother?..._

_No, but I'm afraid of you..._

* * *

"That's a bit too much salt don't you think?"

"Are you questioning a professional?"

"Oh umm...I guess so."

Discord stopped shaking the salt shaker and looked at Fluttershy.

"Oh my..."

"Are you talking back to me Fluttershy?"

"How is that-"

"I've heard enough! And here I thought we were friends!"

"But we are!"

"No, no! I understand! Have it your way!"

Discord put down the salt shaker and bit into his cucumber sandwich. It was a lovely day to have a picnic, the sun was at it's highest with a fresh breeze. They were in a meadow underneath a giant oak tree that provided a cool shade. In the distance, they had a perfect view of Canterlot. Discord had wanted to get together after the defeat of Tirek, his betrayal had begun to weigh on him. He felt horrible for hurting his friends, especially Fluttershy.

"How does it taste?" she asked the serpent.

"Delightful! Want a bite?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine."

"You know I'm just playing around with you right my dear?"

"Oh of course, you just kind of catch me off guard every now and then."

"Oh is that so? You mean like this!"

He lunged at her and began to tickle her belly. She began to laugh uncontrollably until he slowed down a bit.

"Is that Rainbow Dash heading straight towards us?" she questioned, pointing a hoof at the sky.

Discord stopped and turned to look up. When he turned his head back to face Fluttershy, she was no longer there.

"So...you think you can escape the lord of chaos?"

He looked up in the oak tree and saw a hint of pink fly through the tree's branches. He grinned with success and made his way to the trunk of the tree. He dug his sharp talons and nails into the bark and began to climb slowly up the tree. When he reached the branches of the large tree, he crawled on one and looked around slowly.

"Where are you, you little ball of pink mane?"he whispered to himself as he scanned parts of the tree.

He heard rustling from above and leaped upward.

"Got ya!"

His excitement dropped when he saw that it was just a squirrel trying to collect an acorn.

"Get out of here fuzz ball," he shooed and got the acorn out for him.

The squirrel smiled and put the acorn in his mouth, then he tried to grab hold of a higher branch. Discord held out his paw so that the squirrel could use it as a boost up.

"I swear, I don't understand how Fluttershy has the patience for you."

His ears perked up as he heard rustling to his left.

"Gotcha..." he said lowly with a smirk.

As soon as he saw yellow, he pounced. He tackled Fluttershy and they landed on the picnic sheet on the floor. Discord slowed down their fall so that he didn't hurt her.

"You have been captured."

"Oh darn!"

They both laughed happily until Discord noticed something.

"Oh nice going Fluttershy."

"What did I do?"

"Have a look why don't you?" the draconequus remarked and moved off of Fluttershy so that she could see.

She got up and looked at the picnic sheet, she accidentally crushed Discord's cucumber sandwich when they had landed.

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one who made me do it," the shy pegasus said, making a point.

"Yeah well, who's the one who crushed it?"

"Discord!"

"Exactly."

"I'll make you another one if that makes you happy."

Discord crossed him arms and looked away, looking like a spoiled child.

"Are you going to put as much salt as I had put in my original one?"

"Do you want that much salt?"

"Yes! Urm- ahem... I mean yeah."

Fluttershy smiled and began to make the sandwich, Discord didn't want to create an awkward silence so he struck up a conversation.

"So, what's your opinion on your new castle?"

"Oh don't be silly, it's not my castle, it's Twilight's."

"Well technically it's also yours because you are one of the element wielders."

"But I'm not a princess."

"Who says you have to be one? You don't have to grow a horn and become royalty to gain respect."

"Oh, that's very nice of you Discord but I'm not sure if that's how it works."

Discord groaned and asked, "Did that tyrant Celestia give you a rule book or a lecture?"

"No, I guess I'm just so used to my cottage," she replied, handing him his new cucumber sandwich.

"Well start getting used to being bowed to, whether you're avoiding the inevitable or not, I suggest you start getting used to it. And thank you."

"But I'm not a-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Forget I ever said anything Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled and sat next to the annoyed chimera that was laying on his belly.

"I appreciate your attempt on helping me but I think these things take a while for me to get used to them. But don't worry, one day I'll overcome it."

"Which would probably take a millena..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he quickly answered and bit into his sandwich.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad at all Fluttershy. So why didn't the others come?"

"They all wanted to take a look around-"

"-the castle because it's obviously much more important than their own friend."

He set down the bitten sandwich and laid his head away from Fluttershy.

"Oh Discord you know that isn't true."

Little did Discord know that Fluttershy was actually hiding something. The girls planned to surprise Discord with welcoming him in their castle, along with a celebration. They just needed Fluttershy to buy them some time to set up the decorations.

"Right..." he said with a sigh.

Fluttershy felt bad for the poor draconequus but she really wanted to surprise him. She felt that he deserved it after learning a valuable lesson he would never forget.

"So..." she awkwardly began, trying to lead him away from the subject.

"Is my sandwich better than the one you made yourself?"

"Meh, could've used a bit more salt," he mumbled, still not moving his head.

"Discord I put half of the salt that the salt shaker had."

"Only half? My dear you have lots of learning to do if you want to get to my level of cooking."

"But I never said-"

"No worry, I can show you everything I know sometime."

"Oh Discord you're too kind, but you don't have to."

"Oh no please do accept my help, you defiantly need it...no offense!"

"None taken," she assured, even though it looked like she was angry at the insult.

Discord finished the rest of his sandwich and sighed with content, Fluttershy noticed his satisfaction and smiled.

"So you did like my sandwich."

Discord looked away shyly and sighed.

"Yes, it was good, okay? What do you want, a medal?"

"No, I just wanted to hear the truth from you. Why are you still shy to speak the truth? You should know that it'll only be between you, me, and the girls."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance of her ignorance.

"Fluttershy, I'd rather not go into this subject."

"Why not? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

He blushed lightly and growled lowly.

"Please Fluttershy, I like a bit of privacy every now and then. This subject is very inconvenient for me."

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Oh by the foul mother of Celestia Fluttershy! Stop apologizing! It's so aggravating!"

The serpent threw his arms up in irritation and pouted. Unexpectedly, Fluttershy began to giggle.

"Oh great, now you're just scaring me."

The bright yellow pegasus stopped giggling to explain.

"Oh Discord I'm sorry, it's just you get so annoyed so easily, I don't know why I find it so funny."

She held her hoof up to her mouth and continued to giggle quietly. Discord turned back and took a few moments to look at her, as he did this, he smiled. His smile turned into a light giggle, then he threw his head back and began to laugh harder.

Suddenly a large explosion that shook the ground was heard in the distance behind them. They both jumped and turned around towards the direction of Canterlot, the source of where the explosion was heard. Right behind it was a large vortex opening. Small specks flew out from the city, clearly being pegasi, followed by distant screams. They both watched in horror as a powerful cyclone traveled swiftly from the opening, towards them. Blowing away the unfortunate pegasi.

"Get down!"

She squeaked as he shielded her from the powerful force it had created.

"That gust of wind is going to be felt by all of Equestria," Discord announced as it surpassed them.

"D-Discord what is that?"

The shaking pegasus pointed her hoof at the massive vortex.

"I don't know, maybe Celestia had to dump a load."

"Discord!"

"Alright, alright! I'm heading over there."

"I'm going with you!"

"You? Pfff! What are you going to do? Use your stare on it?" he scoffed.

"I have to!"

He suddenly dropped his playful mood and turned very serious.

"No Fluttershy, you head back to your cottage, whatever it is can be dangerous, look at the size of that thing."

"Twilight and the others could be over there! What if the princess asked for them but something went horribly wrong?"

Discord rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine, hurry up."

Fluttershy rushed over to Discord and hugged him. He snapped his talon, teleporting them to Celestia's throne...or at least what was left of it. The once beautiful throne was now in ruins, pieces of the wall flew into the portal, along with every other object that was being sucked by its pull. Discord wrapped his tail around Fluttershy tightly, she would've already been sucked in if it wasn't for him.

"Discord!"

He turned to see Celestia and Luna at the doorway. He flew over to them, fighting the direction of the pull as hard as he can.

"What did you do this time princess?" he asked sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for games Discord, get out of here while you still can!"

"What about you?"

For a few moments, she didn't answer him.

"Make sure my sister gets out safely as well..." the white alicorn whispered, turning away from him and facing the spiral vortex.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

"Just go!" she commanded, spreading out her wings.

"Do you have a death wish Celestia? What do you think you're doing?"

The sun goddess frowned with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I'm going in."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"I've heard about this portal before! I don't know too much about it but what I do know is that a very powerful being from our world must go through it to close it, if I don't enter it, it'll swallow Equestria whole."

Discord's heart dropped, he suddenly felt guilty for every bad thing he ever committed. Losing Celestia would make a negative impact on all of Equestria, she was the ruler and protector of the land. Without her, there was no telling what would happen, and how Luna would take it. But...

"How powerful does one have to be to close it?"

Fluttershy looked up at him suddenly.

"Discord?..." she quietly quivered.

Celestia stayed staring at the draconequus, immediately understanding what he was trying to get at.

"I'm the only one who's powerful enough," she simply stated.

Discord scoffed and replied, "Don't play dumb with me princess, you and Luna had to use the elements against me."

"No Discord you can't, you'll have to protect Equestria while I'm gone."

"No princess. _You_ have to protect Equestria, you always have anyways...everypony relys on you for nearly everything, you have more important duties to do in this land than me. All I ever did was...wreak havoc and cause fear to everypony. This portal is my retribution."

"Discord..."

"What will everypony think when you're gone? Huh? What will Cadence think? What will Twilight think?...What will Luna think?"

Celestia turned to glance at her sister, who was in the middle of the hallway, waiting for her elder sister to follow. She turned back to look at Discord, then nodded slowly in defeat. He glanced down at Fluttershy, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, causing Fluttershy to whimper.

He winced at the sound as if it had inflicted physical pain on him. He was leaving behind the one true friend that opened his heart up towards friendship. He brought her up to his chest and hugged her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, then sobbed into his chest.

"Take care of the girls for me, will ya?"

Fluttershy opened her mouth as an attempt to speak but couldn't, all that came out were whimpers. He pulled away and placed her on Celestia's back.

"Discord, I do not know what's on the other side of this portal, all I know is that a very powerful magic had to open it up. Something much more powerful than all of us combined..."

"Maybe you're not, but I am."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Discord, I don't trust that portal at the slightest. We'll try to contact you with anything that we can find, just...be careful and do not let your guard down for anything."

Discord took one last glance at Fluttershy.

"Make sure she makes it back home safely."

"I will."

A tear slipped from the creature's eye as he nodded to signal them one last time.

"Now go! Get! Shoo you overgrown horse!"

Celestia turned her back and began to run towards Luna. Discord watched them go to give them some distance before he closed the portal. He saw Fluttershy turn her head to look at him one last time.

"Goodbye my dear..." he whispered, opening his wings up at the same time.

He turned back to face the bright spiral shaped portal. Its colors were mesmerizing, being a mixed pink, purple and blue, it was hard to look away. The center was less hypnotizing, being that it was a pitch black hole. He gazed into the never ending void, he could feel the pull from its power, trying to suck him in. The loud hum noise it made terrified him to his core, but he was determined. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"I'm ready..." he said out loud to himself.

He opened up his eyes again and pushed off with his wings. He headed straight into the void at full speed, flapping rapidly to go even faster. As the void got bigger with his approach, he shut his eyes, awaiting whatever it had in store for him.

As he went through, a powerful surge over came him, clarifying that he was entering another dimension. He yelled in agonizing pain, for his genetic code and DNA was being shifted around and changed, making his appearance change entirely. Turning him into a realistic beast with a courser coat, bigger wings, and sharper talons. Even his sclera changed into a brighter gold, his iris being a deep blood red. As the dimension finished changing his genetic code, he widened his eyes immediately at the sight in front of him.

A bright cyan blue and purple colored tunnel, he stumbled as he tossed and turned within the shimmering funnel. Flapping his wings frantically to turn back or to at least slow down, but the pull was too strong.

"Does this thing not have any brakes!"

What felt like an an hour, was actually less than a minute. He yelled as he flew out of the portal, crashing into some trashcans. The poor draconequus had landed in an alleyway, where restaurants throw out their trash. As he stumbled his way out of the filthy cans, he made lots of racket.

"_Bleh_!"

He held his nose and gagged at the stench that infiltrated his nostrils.

"Ew, ew, ew, eww! Sweet Celestia Rarity! What have you been turning me into?" he said out loud to himself.

He shook off leftover food that had been in the cans, then looked around for a minute and rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain where he hit himself.

"Now to get a good view of this place."

He opened his mismatched wings and pushed against the ground heavily, guiding himself onto the top of the nearest building. He landed on all fours and looked around to make sure nothing saw him, then he cautiously crawled to the ledge of the building. The immortal creature dropped his jaw at the sight below him.

"By the name of grisly Celestia, what is this place?"

He gazed upon a busy urban city infested with creatures with little rectangle like devices in their hands. Everywhere he looked, mostly all of them had one, even some of the smaller ones.

"I feel like I've seen this species before..."

On the roads were large mechanical looking carts, at least that's what he saw them as. They had large rubber wheels, unlike the wood wheels in Equestria. They moved at high speeds, sometimes stopping at an intersection to let others pass.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home..." he muttered to himself and looked away from the view in front of him.

He didn't remember being this terrified since he realized that the mane six were using the elements of harmony against him when he had broken out of his stone prison. Being away from his friends in a different dimension made him feel alone, he didn't like the feeling.

His ears perked up suddenly when he heard a loud screech, he quickly looked back over the ledge and gasped. One of the 'carts' skidded on the road and slammed into the side of another, the force of the impact made it hit another one. Discord winced at the scene and tried looking away, but when he heard the gasps and screams from the people below him, he felt as if he could do something.

"No...Celestia told me not to let my guard down...I hate taking orders from such a narcissistic horse but...she has a point not to give in to these creatures..."

He sighed, stood up, and turned his back from the accident. He wouldn't be able to help them anyway, how would these beings react if they saw him? He should just listen to the alicorn's warning.

"Oh God! Someone call 911! I think I see a child in there!"

His ears perked up once again, then his eye lids shot open...But then again, when does he listen to Celestia?

* * *

**Ugh! Oh gosh am I rushing! Don't worry! All worth it because there is a lot to uncover in this story! Like pieces of a puzzle! If this chapter was boring to you, worry not! And a little note to the beginning! Yes, it's part of the story, read to the end and you'll understand. Yes! I got it from Bioshock Infinite, the beginning. Anyways! I know this chapter is extremely rushed but don't worry! You won't see that any longer. I am also working on a collab story with my good friend Delusional Potato! Feel free to check it out! It's a crossover of Doctor Who and My Little Pony!**


	2. Into Darkness

"Princess Luna!"

The midnight blue alicorn named Luna lifted her head to look at the mare who was calling her.

"What is it Fluttershy?"

"I found another one with a broken wing..."

"Nothing that can't be fixed, be still my subject."

Her horn glowed a light blue as she cast a healing spell. The stallion's crippled wing began to show the results of the spell shortly after.

When his wing was finished being healed, he bowed down and thanked her, "Thank you princess."

The princess nodded and replied, "Just doing my duty, now go, find your siblings."

The stallion nodded and took to the skies.

"Oh Luna, how many more are we going to find injured?"

"I don't know, lots of them tried to flee."

Celestia, Luna, and Fluttershy were all searching for hurt pegasi that had tried to fly from the portal. Being that it was a very slow process, the ones that were healed, assisted in helping find others. The three of them were still shaken from what had happened earlier that day.

"Princess Celestia!"

The pure white alicorn looked up to see Twilight and the others running towards them.

Celestia embraced Twilight in a hug and said with relief, "Oh Twilight, what a relief it is to know that each and every one of you are okay!"

"Same to you and Luna, we saw that portal right behind Canterlot, have you heard from Fluttershy and Discord? They were having a picnic and-"

Celestia stepped aside to reveal the yellow timid pegasus.

"Fluttershy!"

They all ran to her, nearly knocking over the poor pegasus.

"It's good to see you too girls," she replied weakly.

"Are you okay sugarcube?"

"Yes, of course I am. What about you girls? That wind was very powerful..."

"Umm...no offense Fluttershy, but how did you manage through it? I pictured you would've been swept away..."

Applejack quickly smacked Rainbow Dash for her rude comment.

"Oh...Discord...umm..."

She trailed off and looked away, causing confusion among her friends.

"He what?" Rarity asked.

Her eyes began to develop tears, visible enough to catch the others' attention.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight questioned with concern.

She collapsed and hid her face with her hooves, sobbing quietly.

"Umm Fluttershy?" Rainbow quivered.

She ignored her and kept sobbing.

"Tell us what's wrong!"

"Pinkie!" they all protested.

She smiled with guilt and took a few steps away from Fluttershy.

"I'd prefer you leave her be," Celestia suggested, walking up to them.

Luna walked past them, over to Fluttershy. She lifted a wing and wrapped it around her.

"Come, let us continue our search for pegasi that need our help."

Fluttershy nodded and slowly stood up, the night princess leading the way. Celestia waited for them to reach a certain distance before she spoke.

"It brings me great sorrow to announce this news."

"What is it?"

Celestia frowned and announced, "We have lost Discord."

The girls all gasped and dropped their jaws.

"But how?"

The cloud coated alicorn sighed and lowered her head slowly.

"He has sacrificed himself to the portal."

"What? But why?" Twilight asked in extreme puzzlement.

"The portal would only close if a powerful being went through, I was originally planning to go through but...he had insisted otherwise."

"Do you know where the portal leads to?"

Celestia shook her head in despair, "I'm afraid not, but whatever is on the other side, I'm more than sure Discord is prepared for it."

* * *

_What do I do? I just can't leave a child trapped in there! But what about Prince Unibrow's advice?_

So many questions ran through the creature's mind, trying to decide what to do... So many choices...which one was the right one? Which one would be the safest? Which one was the right one? Then an idea hit him.

"What if I don't have to reveal myself to help out?"

He leaned over the edge of the building to get a closer look at the accident, his vision adapting accordingly.

He saw a little girl trapped underneath the passenger seat, he concentrated on his magic to try and remove the car door on the passenger side. He lifted a glowing claw, it's golden auroa shimmering brightly. The door's hinges began to slowly loosen up at Discord's magic, it didn't take him more than a second to make the door fly out of its hinges.

Everyone gasped as they saw this, the little girl didn't hesitate to jump out, her parents following her. As Discord let out a content smile, the wind picked up suddenly. As he looked up towards the sky, a drop of rain fell into his eye, then onto his nose. He wrinked it and let out a small sneeze.

"What the-"

A loud clap of thunder interrupted his speech, the draconequus jumped and saw multiple strikes of lightning.

"But that's impossible, the sky was clear a minute ago!"

He looked down and saw the humans running around to find shelter, looking like ants from his view.

"I wonder who controls the weather...whoever it is, they're not doing a very good job..."

He looked around, trying to find a spot for himself.

_I can't fly in this weather...either way I can't, these monkeys will see me._

He turned away from the view and approached the other end of the building, the one that he climbed to get on top. He looked down to see if anyone was there, but the heavy rain blurred his vision.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

He gulped and slowly crawled down the building, his long belly rubbing against the cold hard wall with each step he took. He can't be seen, if he did then these creatures would have the first advantage, making him easy prey.

When he finally reached the bottom, he looked up cautiously, making sure that no one had seen him. He slowly stepped down, remaining on all fours, he proceeded to one of the back doors to the building. He pushed it with his disoriented hands, opening it slowly with a slight creak, he winced every time the door made a noise. Terrified that it would attract the attention of the fur less beings.

Once the door was wide enough to fit his head, he peeked in, hearing murmurs and voices. Inside was a kitchen, a fairly large one too, pots and pans hanging from above the sinks and ovens to dry off. Towards the front of the kitchen was a door that separated the kitchen from the restaurant lobby, voices coming from the other side.

Discord slowly crawled behind one of the kitchen counters, trying to avoid open areas.

_I have to check if there's any of those things in here, it could get pretty ugly if they see me taking a rest in here. I need to be the first one prepared..._

He slithered over towards the door, the voices getting louder. He slowly pushed it open and took a peek.

There were two teens, one female and one male. The girl was a red head with a piercing on the bottom left of her lip, her eyes being a hazel brownish. She wore her hair in a pony tail, it was long enough to slightly hang over her right shoulder. The boy's hair was black, his bangs covering his forehead, his eyes were a turquoise blue. They both wore the same outfit, obvious that it was the restaurant's uniform.

"I already called the position to lock up, I am so not waking up early in the morning to open this dump up."

"Amanda, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to stay, look at how hard it's pouring. I really don't mind doing both."

The girl sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Just come in the morning okay? This weather is no serious thing for me, I've ran in this type of weather before."

"Amanda..."

"Out John! Out, out, out!"

She got behind him and pushed him towards the front door of the restaurant.

"And don't forget this!"

She grabbed an umbrella that was next to the door and tossed it at him, as he caught it, she shoved him out the front door.

"Wait do you-"

She slammed the door on him, leaving him out in the rain in mid sentence. The restaurant went extremely quiet, the only sounds were that of the rain pouring on the roof and the booming thunder. Discord saw this as his cue to hide, but as he was getting his head back into the kitchen, his paw slipped, making a loud echo as the door closed. Amanda whipped around.

"Who's there?"

Discord winced and cursed quietly to himself. Suddenly there was a deafening clap of thunder, causing all the lights inside the restaurant to go out. Discord immediately took advantage of this and climbed up the wall onto the ceiling, trying his best to stay hidden. He was thinking about heading towards the door but his mind was more focused on the outcomes of Amanda seeing him. As for her, she stayed frozen in fear at the door.

"John?"

No answer.

"If you're trying to scare me out, it isn't funny!"

The only light that lit up the restaurant was the lightning that shone through the windows. Amanda reached for the wall behind her and tried searching for the light switch. As another flash of lightning struck, she caught a glimpse of the switch, she quickly rushed to it as the flash disappeared. To her dismay, it didn't work, she slowly turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

"John?"

Still no answer.

There were flash lights in the employee storage room, which happened to be in the kitchen. She began to walk towards the kitchen, her arms stretched out to feel around for her surroundings. She bumped into tables and chairs but nonetheless, kept walking.

_Great, I could've been out of here already, maybe she's too scared to move...maybe I still have a chance to-_

He reached out his claw slowly to take his first step when the kitchen door creaked open, causing Discord to retract his claw quickly.

"John?"

Discord remained quiet and clustered himself up in the corner of the ceiling. He could see the look on the poor girl's face, it may have been pitch black but his eyes were like pair of night vision goggles.

"John I know you're in here, you can come out now."

Discord held his position and continued to examine Amanda in the dark, unaware that his red eyes produced a red glow, visible even in the dark.

She reached out into the darkness again, trying to make her way towards the back door. She left the door that entered to the kitchen open, so that the flashes of lightning would provide her with some light.

Discord didn't like this, if he made a noise and she turned while a flash of lightning was occurring, it would bring disaster. The serpent gulped as he began to take baby steps towards the door, watching Amanda all the worthwhile. He was still slightly wet, so the scales on his tail shimmered a bright crimson with each lightning flash. His blood red pupils shone brightly in the dark, he was lucky that Amanda wasn't thinking about looking behind her.

With each lightning flash, Discord's enormous body could be seen getting closer to the door for a second. Amanda saw that she was getting closer to the storage room so she began to walk faster, unaware of the spirit of mayhem behind her. Amanda reached her door first because of the slow pace Discord was taking, being extremely careful not to make a sound.

Amanda found that the door was locked, she cursed loudly, forcing Discord to hold in some giggles. She rummaged through her pocket to get the restaurant keys, when she found them, she held them up to see them in light that the lightning would provide in any second. It took her a minute to finally see the correct key, as she reached towards the lock on the door, Discord finally reached his destination. He slid his tail around the door knob and slammed it, leaving the two of them in complete darkness.

Amanda whipped around to see a pair of deep red eyes staring at her. She let out a high pitched scream and turned back towards the storage room, she ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Amanda?" a familiar voice called out.

"John?"

She flung the door open to see John with a flashlight.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming so I came in through the back door."

Amanda hesitated, "What were you doing in the back?"

John chuckled and replied, "Trash, remember?"

She ran to him and embraced him.

"There's something in here..." she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her back and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw two red eyes over by the kitchen door!"

She let go and glanced at the kitchen door, only to see that there was nothing there.

"I don't see anything," John said, shining his flashlight around the kitchen.

They both jumped when they heard a loud beep, it came from a radio in the kitchen.

"Oh no..."

"What?" John quivered.

"It's a tornado warning, come on we have to go."

She reached for his hand but he retracted it.

"Umm I think I'll stay here and lock up."

"Well let's lock up so that we can leave together."

"No, you head back, I'll be okay."

"I am so not leaving you in this weather, now come on."

She attempted to grab his hand again but he took a few steps back.

"Amanda I'll be fine, just go."

"John it's a tornado! We have to find a safe room."

"Look I'll be fine, it won't take me more than a minute to lock up."

"Good so we both could take off together!"

John was clearly getting annoyed but Amanda kept insisting.

"Look, I'll be fine. I'll let you know when I get home, I'm more concerned for your safety than mine, now do me a favor and get out of here."

Amanda looked a bit surprised at John's sudden command.

"Alright fine, I'm just trying to be reasonable-"

John laughed sarcastically, "Yeah well you can thank me in the morning."

Amanda rolled her eyes and simply said, "Right."

And with that she began to walk away, John shining the way for her.

She turned around one last time as she reached the entrance of the restaurant.

"Just be careful."

"I will, you better be too."

"Of course, you know me."

She winked and exited the restaurant. John sighed in relief and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, his iris was no longer a turquoise blue, but a deep blood red color, his sclera being yellow.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late! I couldn't find my computer charger for awhile. ._. I also apologize for how short it is! I wanted to close it with a proper ending for the next chapter! The next chapter shouldn't take too long, but I'm also going to be doing a chapter for a collab story! Please have patience for me! :3 It should be out in a week or two so stick around! Leave some feedback! I would greatly appreciate it and would love to hear your thoughts, so please please please leave something! Every one of them counts, they make me happy! Also if you're a fan of Doctor Who and Discord, check out The Adventures of Docord! It's the collab I've been working on with a close friend of mine! **


	3. Making friends

Discord woke up suddenly to the sound of metal landing on the floor. He looked up to see John, the boy from the previous night, staring back at him.

"I-I-ugh-ur..." John mumbled, taking a few steps back, making more pans and pots fall.

"I overslept..." Discord whispered to himself, jumping off the counter he had slept on.

John stumbled and fell back when he saw how tall Discord was, the creature towered over him with his wings spread out, challenging him. John continued to back up while still facing Discord, the serpent got down on all fours and walked over towards him. Each step that he took measured up to nearly four feet, not taking him long to reach John. He leaned up against the door and curled into a ball, too terrified to take another look at Discord's piercing red and yellow eyes.

How can something be so massive? How can something be so disoriented? Better yet, how can something like this exist?

He leaned over John, his warm breathe ran down his neck, terrifying the young man greatly.

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready..."

Discord cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and backed up slightly.

"Please, don't take me yet, I still haven't asked Amanda out!"

John uncurled himself and looked at Discord with tears in his eyes, then proceeded to beg, "Please, just give me one more day..."

The look on the young man's face shocked the chimera, never had he seen anything so frightened. Back in Equestria, ponies would give him these looks all the time, why was this one any different? Why did this look hit him harder than the ones back in his home world?

Discord opened his mouth to say something, but he stumbled with his words, the look on John's face kept him from speaking.

"I-I-I...Y-you?..."

Tears fell down John's cheeks, making Discord even more overwhelmed. The beast growled fiercely and threw his hands over his face, shielding his eyes from the emotional look.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he yelled and turned away from the young man.

Now it was John's turn to be confused.

"W-what?"

Discord ignored John's trembling voice, instead he curled his reptilian-like tail around himself and kept his disfigured hands on his face. John slowly got up and took a step towards Discord. Suddenly, Celestia's reminiscing voice echoed into Discord's head.

"...do not let your guard down for anything."

He whipped around quickly and pounced on John, knocking the small figure back against the floor.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Discord hissed.

"N-n-no!"

"Do not play dumb with me!"

Discord reared his fangs and growled, his snaggle tooth being the most intimidating.

"I-I don't understand! What d-do you want f-from me!"

"Information," Discord stated simply.

"A-ask away!"

"What is this place called?"

"T-the restaurant? C-Cheddar's!"

"No you blockhead, this entire place!"

"The s-state? C-California!"

Discord growled as a warning, making John tremble greatly.

"T-the country? T-the United S-States of America!"

Discord opened his wings widely and opened his jaw as if he was getting ready to roar. Suddenly the sound of the restaurant's doors opening was heard. Discord perked up his ears to listen.

"John?" Amanda called out from the front.

At that second, Discord and John both made eye contact. One with the expression of hope, while the other's filled with fright.

Discord leaned down upon John and whispered, "Get me out of here and I'll make a deal with you."

"John? I know you're here, I saw your car."

"There's no way in hell that you're taking my soul," John said.

"Wha-?" Discord quivered, raising an eyebrow.

Amanda's footstep were getting closer.

"Look, I'll get you the girl if you help me out," Discord whispered.

"You'll what?" John asked loudly.

"Shhhh!"

Discord covered John's mouth and perked up his ears.

"John?"

Discord picked up his arm and snapped his talons, a bright white flash blinded John, causing him to lift up his arm to shield his eyes. He looked around for the creature, but Discord was nowhere to be seen.

"What in the-"

Something tugged at his shirt. He looked down to see a tiny Discord looking back up at him. He jumped onto John's shirt and climbed up his shoulder.

"Get me out of here or else Sabrina over there gets it."

"Her name is Amanda."

As soon as the kitchen door opened, Discord crawled into the pocket of John's shirt.

"Whatever," Discord whispered.

"John?"

John quickly looked away from his shirt pocket towards Amanda, then he chuckled nervously.

"H-hey, what's up?"

He lifted his head and backed up slowly, stumbling on pots that had fallen on the ground due to Discord.

"John who were you talking-"

The ground began to rumble, causing both of them to fall down.

As John helped up Amanda, she questioned, "What...was that?"

"I believe that was an earthquake..." John replied, still in shock.

"But that can't be right, we've already had a large storm, a tornado, and now this? John what is happening?"

He looked at her, her eyes searching for answers.

"I...I don't know..." he whispered.

"John I heard you talking to someone before I came in here, who were you talking to?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then the ground began to rumble again.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before the ground opens up underneath us."

As he reached to grab her hand, the floor between them cracked open.

"John!"

She reached out her hand to help him but the ground opened up further, jerking the both of them back.

"Amanda no!"

The two parts of the Earth separated them quickly, both of them going opposite directions. John went to the edge to look at the gap between them

"I can make it," he stated simply.

Discord peeked out at the top of John's pocket, taking a look for himself.

"Are...you...crazy?!"

"No, I can make it, really."

"You're insane! The only trip you'll be making is a trip to your doom!"

"She's worth it."

Discord slapped his face with his claw and growled in frustration. John took a few steps and got ready to run.

"We'll never make it John, I promise you that, she'll be fine, now we have to go!"

"I can't just leave her!"

"She'll be fine!"

"No she won't! Amanda!"

"You idiot, we'll be crushed if we don't move!"

The Earth shook violently, causing John to lose his balance.

"And that is our cue to go, come on, get up kid!"

John tried standing up but the ground wouldn't stop shaking, he tumbled back down.

"I-I can't."

Discord growled with boiling anger, but managed to say, "Try again."

"Is she there?" John whispered, attempting to stand up.

Discord crawled out of his pocket and onto his shoulder to look. He scanned the other piece of the Earth that got separated, but debris made it hard to see anything.

"I can't see anything."

"Then fly over there and look for her!"

"And leave my only means of answers?"

"Look- urm Lucifer or whatever the hell your name is, I'll work something out with you if you just go and look for her."

Discord turned to look at John, "Are you trying to negotiate with the lord of chaos?"

John glanced at the miniature chimera, who was already looking at him with his piercing red pupils.

"W-who are you?"

Discord grinned widely and opened his wings to take flight, "I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. I come from an enchanted world called Equestria, where magical creatures roam the land, I am the last of my kind and I sacrificed myself to protect my friends back at home."

John gazed at the little creature in awe.

"Will you help me...Discord?"

"My dear boy, I'd be glad to be of assistance."

He jumped off John's shoulders and got swept away quickly by the wind. He let the strong current carry him for awhile, then he finally began to flap his little wings and began the search for Amanda. But the debris made visibility horrible, dust particles hit the draconequus's eyes, making it harder for him to look. A few people would pass right by him, he was able to catch a glimpse of their faces but none of them being Amanda.

Disgruntlement quickly consumed him, but as he watched the people run past him, an idea came to play. He waited for someone to run past him again, it didn't take long at all for another person to zoom past him. He quickly took off after a man that passed right by his left, trying to catch up before he lost him in the debris. Once he caught up, he flew in front of him and stopped him in mid tract. The man looked up to see what had stopped him, Discord leaned towards the man's face and closed his eyes.

"What in the-"

Discord shot opened his eyes to reveal hypnotic spirals, the man stopped in mid sentence and froze in a trance.

"Find the young woman named Amanda and make sure she gets to safety, you got that?"

The man nodded slowly, still staring into Discord's spiraling eyes, not blinking once.

The creature chuckled lightly, "Atta boy..."

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them shortly, his eyes returning to their normal state.

"Now go!"

The man turned around and began to run again, Discord flapped his wings hard, fighting the wind current. It seemed to have picked up suddenly, creating little dust twisters. He quickly evaded them, trying to find an area with a clear view, but dirt flew into his eyes. He grunted and shook his head violently, then rubbed his eyes.

"Discord!" a voice called out faintly.

He looked up and perked his ears to listen out.

"...Discord!"

"John."

He turned towards the direction the voice was heard from and began flying towards it. Tiny rocks hit his face as he flew towards the voice.

"Discord hurry!"

His voice grew a lot closer, Discord shut his eyes and pushed his wings with one final effort. He pushed threw a thick layer of debris, hundreds of tiny rocks and sediments smacked his face, but nonetheless he made it out. He opened his eyes to see John on his knees, coughing loudly. He flew over towards him, while snapping his fingers, he immediately changed back to his original size, making it a lot easier to get through the flying rubble.

"Are you okay my boy?"

John looked up and jumped, Discord's immense size spooked him, he had forgotten how big he originally was.

"Yeah I'm fine, did you find her? Is she okay?"

He hesitated for a second, but then replied, "She's going to be okay."

John smiled in relief and said, "thank you."

Discord opened his mouth to say something when the ground began to shake once more.

"As much as I want to thank you more, I think we should go."

John turned around to lead the way, "Come on follow-"

He stopped talking when he felt himself being lifted off the ground, he looked up to see Discord.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Getting us there faster, now point the way my dear Watson!"

"But people will see you, the debris is starting to settle."

Discord looked around to see that John was indeed right.

He gulped and took a deep breathe, "I'll be fine, just lead the way."

"Well we should head to my apartment but I think the most non noticeable way to get there is in my car..."

"Car? Well what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" Discord shouted, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well I just hope you'll be able to fit.."

"You know it would be really nice if you could...oh I don't know...lead the way!" he yelled, lowering his head to look at John.

"Okay, okay! Go straight!"

"Hmph, it's about time."

He pushed his wings with a great deal of force to get a good start of speed, since his wings were much bigger now, it pushed away the dirt and debris that was around them, creating a clear path for them. This advantage didn't take them long to get to their destination. Unfortunately it was on the street, and the street was quite clear. Discord set John down behind a few trashcans and landed, taking cover himself too.

"Alright you see that gray car over there?"

John pointed to a gray 2008 Ford Escape.

"Yes."

"Well, all we have to do is cross the street and get into it, I'll take care of the rest from there. I just hope you'll be able to fit..."

Discord glanced back at the vehicle, "It looks quite spacious."

"But look at how massive you are! You're like 10 feet man!"

"Careful John, your insecurity is showing."

"Discord!"

"How about we speculate about how we're going to get over there?"

John leaned over one of the trashcans and saw a few people on the street, luckily they were facing the other way.

"Look they're facing the other way, as long as we don't make a scene we'll be fine. Piece of cake."

Discord gagged, "Yuck, you don't sound good using idioms."

John looked at the chimera in antipathy.

"What? You don't, John Watspony was never really good at them either. It was always Sherlock."

"Forget this I'm going already."

"Wait!"

John stood up and took a step forward onto the street, then turned to Discord.

"See? Piece. Of. Cake."

Discord rolled his eyes and followed him. But as John turned back to take another step, he turned too fast and knocked over the trash cans, causing the people to turn to their direction. John's eyes went towards Discord, then back at the people, he chuckled lightly and lifted his foot lightly.

"I think...this would be a good time to...run!"

John ran to his car, Discord right behind him, everyone gasped at the sight of Discord, followed by a few screams. They reached the car as John fumbled into his pocket to look for his keys.

"Anytime would be nice you buffoon!"

"Quiet! I can't concentrate!" he yelled, running to the driver's side.

"Way to keep a low profile kid! I would've been better off on my-"

A loud crack was heard, making John jump, he looked at Discord and dropped his jaw.

"Discord...y-you're..." he trailed off.

Discord looked at his right shoulder, a glistening red began to stain his golden fur. He looked up from his shoulder to see a young police officer holing a gun with trembling hands. John quickly took out his keys to unlock the door while Discord stayed staring at the young man, trying to figure out what just happened. What seemed like an eternity, John got his door opened and jumped in, then unlocked the rest of the doors.

"Discord!"

But Discord was still staring...

"Discord!"

_Snap... _He turned to John.

"Get in!"

Discord turned to look at the police officer one last time, the young man looked into the his eyes with fear, but at the same time they were filled with bravery. Discord leaped into the car, John revved the engine and sped off, Discord looked at his shoulder, still dazed at what just happened.

"What happened to you back there? You completely spaced out."

Discord hesitated, "I-I don't know, such a strange event..."

"Well?"

Discord looked at John.

"What are you waiting for big guy? Heal yourself!"

Discord flattened his ears and looked down, "I can't..."

John glanced at the draconequus, careful not to take his eyes off the road.

"What do you mean you can't? You can turn yourself small but you can't heal yourself?" What kind of magical creature are you?"

"I could heal myself John, I'm just choosing not to."

Discord winced in pain, his adrenaline faded away and the pain began to flow through his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? You were babbling about survival not to long ago and now you're willing to die?"

Discord grunted and held his wounded shoulder, "I've come up with a theory, a theory that is probably going to destroy my chances at ever getting home..."

* * *

The panicked crowd of people swarmed the young police officer with questions. The officer tried to quiet them down since he was trying to call for back up, but everyone was in a panic. Everyone except for one man. One particular man who stood away from the crowd. He had on a Bluetooth earpiece and suit, he was going through pictures on his phone, smiling suspiciously.

"Of course I was able to get it, " he said into his Bluetooth, scrolling through the pictures of John's license plate at the same time.

* * *

**Guys, I really apologize for the hiatus, I really do, it's probably not what you expected it to be either. It's still rushing, I was honestly trying to finish this chapter as quickly as possible, I will be continuing it though, I still want to unravel the mysterious behind this story because it has so much potential and because it's pretty cool, I'm just...RUSHING. I noticed Vallery and Discord has received more reviews, I've decided to do a sequel, it's just gonna take some time since I'm going to be working on this one but I'll give a few updates here and there! **


End file.
